An integrated circuit may include thin film resistors with a wide range of resistances. For example, the integrated circuit may include a thin film resistor with a resistance less than 10 ohms used in a sensor circuit, another resistor with a resistance of a few thousand ohms used as a feedback resistance in an amplifier circuit, and yet another resistor with a resistance over a million ohms in a voltage divider circuit. Thin film resistors may be provide a desired level of precision compared to other resistors such as diffused well resistors. Forming thin film resistors with a wide range of resistances while maintaining a desired cost and complexity of fabrication of the integrated circuit may be problematic.